Alliance ex doctrina
by Marmot95
Summary: Harry has inherited a heraldry seat in the Wizengamot. To learn what is to be expected of him he searches for help, but what he gets is much more. HarryXDaphne Post-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear fanfiction friends, I'm just starting to write this story and wanted to see how the response to the story idea is so I'm uploading the first the chapters.

So see this as a little teaser.

Please don't expect any new chapters this year. I'll try to write enough so I can really start uploading in the new year.

 **Alliance ex doctrina**

 _Harry has inherited a heraldry seat in the Wizengamot. To learn what is to be expected of him he searches for help, but what he gets is much more._

 _Of cause I do not own Harry Potter. Just the Idea for this fanfiction._

 _Dear Mister Potter_

 _We are delighted to inform you, that by your 21 birthday you will be appointed to the heraldry seat of the house Peverell in the Wizengamot._

 _Should you not be able to take the seat in person you are to name a proxy until the 21.08.2001 otherwise you are expected in the halls on the 31.08.2001 at 6 pm._

 _High regards,_

 _Mme. Henskin_

 _Wizengamot Administration Service_

Harry read the letter once more. He what? How could he sit in the Wizengamot if he didn't new a thing about it or general politics in magical Britain? Sure, he knew what was going on and had in fact quite good relations to the Minister of Magic himself, but still. He hadn't expected something like that when he had learned of his true inheritance a few months after the war.

It had been quite a shock to learn about the assets of his family and the legacy of the Potters. Gringotts had actually proven his legacy of Ignotus Peverell and had named him the sole heir since the last heir of the other brothers, namely Tom Riddle, had died without naming an heir. Thus the Potter vaults and the Peverell Vaults have been combined into one monetary vault and two separate heirloom vaults giving Harry access to the biggest fortune in Britain.

Now apparently the inheritance of the Peverell line had also given him a heraldry seat in the Wizengamot. A heraldry seat, in contrary to the normal elected seats, were the twelve seats of the founding families of the Wizengamot created by Merlin himself. Although back then it had been called the Wizarding council of Avalon.

And now, barely ten days before his 21th birthday he learned that he was about to be pushed into the machinations of politics.

Harry slumped into his chair and stared into his office. This was not exactly how he had envisioned his live to be after the war. He had expected to be married to Ginny by now, enjoying his life with his best friends Ron and Hermine, training to be an auror and what's not. But it all came quite different when he had returned for his final year at Hogwarts. Sure he was still befriended with Ron and Hermine although the reality had cut quite a blow to his relationship with Ron.

Ron had expected to be welcomed at the Auror force with open arms right after the war without any NEWTS at all, to be worshiped as a hero and to live of his fame to be a part of the 'Golden Trio'. The reality had been quite the contrary. The head auror had refused to accept any applicant without the required NEWTs, namely E in Defence against the Dark Arts; E in Potions; E in Transformation; E in Charms and A in Herbology (in case of more than one O at he other subjects, otherwise Exceeded Expectations as well) thus forcing both Harry and Ron to get back to Hogwarts for their final year. And although all three of them had become more than just famous in Britain, the fame had not helped ether of them to any monetary values other than the bounties of Voldemort and a few other Death Eaters, the tree had shared with one another.

The schoolyear had brought many changes as well, the biggest one was surely Harrys breakup with Ginny. Harry had recognized that Ginny only saw the hero figure 'Harry Potter, the man-who-conquered' instead of the person Harry himself thus breaking up with her after four long months into the schoolyear. That breakup had created another big argument with Ron, creating many problems in the relationship of the two friends.

The last but not least rift in the friendship had been created by the results of the NEWTs, giving Harry access to the Auror training, while Ron's grades in Potions and Charms being to low to grant him the job he wanted, creating a big jealousy that nearly destroyed the friendship all together.

Within the first year after the graduation from Auror training, four month ago in fact Harry had decided to quit at the Aurors having to many nightmares and flashbacks from the war and previous encounters against dark wizards, namely Voldemort, while working on criminal cases.

He was still registered as Hit Wizard, something like a reserve warrior in case of emergency's while training as Warmage under an German master, Jonathan Hausmann.

A Warmage was the title of a master of combat magic such as Defense against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves.

Warmages were rare and were employed all over the world in special cases were their expertise was needed.

The only reason no Warmage had been employed in the war against Voldemort had been the arrogance of the British Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore's own.

Normal jobs of Warmages were sidelong missions with Curse breakers when any kind of heavy combat was to be expected.

Harry had gotten the Apprenticeship due to the recommendation of the head Auror in the Dark Force Defense League (which surprisingly really existed and was like a Guild for European Aurors and Warmages) were his master had accepted him as an apprentice. The first two years were mainly self-study where he learned and trained various spells from the books his master had given him. After an intense test he would accompany his master onto missions around the world with additional learning in between. After another two to four years Harry would be ready to take his mastery to become a full-fledged Warmage.

Harry had thought about doing something completely different but figured out that fighting was really the only thing he was really good at. Maybe he would someday consider becoming a teacher himself but for any real teaching profession, practical experience was necessary.

This was the momentary situation Harry had been when the post arrived. Sitting in his office, reading new spells.

Now he had a new kind of problem, he didn't new anything nessecary about the Wizengamot, Hermine was on vacation for another seven days and even then. Hermine wasn't exactly an expert on magical etiquette. Quite on the contrary, if the few balls they have been on, were any indication.

No, he needed someone to teach him how to act among those politicians to make any difference in the magical world. And Harry new that this was an opportunity he shouldn't waste.

Sadly the only person he knew who had been on the Wizengamot was Neville's grandmother who had died of old age last fall. Neville himself might have known a thing or two but since the Longbottom seat was not heraldry and Neville had no interest in politics none so ever, he didn't expect his friend to be much of a help with this problem. Especially since Neville was traveling around the world right now to gain experience for his own mastery in Herbology.

So his first step was to look for the other families with heraldry seats, surely the library of Peverell manor had any references about them.

Peverell manor, Harry smirked when he thought about the name of the old house, he was currently living in.

While it may not be a pretentious mansion like Malfoy Manor, it was quite big on his own. Harry had learned that it had at some point in time been called 'The Deadly Mansion' due to the vast lands, were many Thestrals were living. The Deadly Hallows might have contributed to the haunted image of Peverell Manor in the outskirts of Godrics Hallow as well.

Harry had previously not been sure whether it was a good idea to move here but after two years he had to admit that he did felt at home here. Besides, the alternative would have been Grimauld Place and harry did not want do have anything to do with that haunting house any more. He had lived there for the first few weeks after school until the restauration work at Peverell Manor had been completed but had fled the house as soon as it had been safe to move here. Too many bad memories were connected with the old Black townhouse.

After a few weeks, Harry had accepted that the manor was too big for him to take care of, while training to become an auror so he had, of cause without telling Hermine anything about it, acquired a house elf, Felix, to help him with the house.

Felix was a pure joy to live with. He was extremely young for an elf, merely five years old and really enthusiastic about helping his master Harry. Luckily Felix had no weird speaking patterns nor any self-harming tendency's, so it was easy to forget that the elf was technically Harrys property. Felix had refused to take any monery compensation and was highly disturbed when Harry had offered him to free him.

"It is an elves greatest shame to not be bonded with his master!" the elf had declared.

Only weeks later Harry had learned that it was mortally dangerous for elves to not be bonded with a witch or a wizard since their magic was originated from a symbiotic bond with the wizard. The elf got magical power form the wizard and the wizard got the elves servitude in return. Even Dobby must had had any kind of bond, presumptively with Harry, to survive.

"Hm let's see… - Ah here. 'The wizarding council of Avalon'. … Founding procedure… souvereignty of the council… ah here it is: founding members of the council, page 45."

"The original members of the wizarding council were the 12 strongest magical families in the kingdom of Avalon:

-Black -Mac Dougal -Ravenclaw

-Bones -Ollivander -Runcorn

-Greengrass -Peverell -Stratfort

-Gryffindor -Prince -Slytherin

They were supervised by the Warlock Merlin Emris, creating 13 seats of power in total, corresponding to the 13 seats of the Knights of the round table with king Arthur as 13th member."

"Ok, here we are. Sirius was the last son of the Black family leaving the monetary assets to me.

Susan Bones is still in the hospital after her injuries of the war had reopened in school, so she is out of the question.

I think there was a Greengrass in my year in Slytherin, she might be worth contracting.

The Gryffindor family has been extinct for centuries.

MacDougal sounds familiar but I don't know who to address there, so this would be a last case reserve.

Ollivander died on his injuries shortly after the war without any heir.

I think Professor Snape was a descendant of the Prince' but otherwise the name doesn't ring a bell.

And Ravenclaw, Stratfort and Slytherin have been extinct for ages, well Voldemort had been a descendant of Slytherin but well.

Runcorn had been a Death Eater who was captured half a year ago, so there is no chance in hell I'm going to be taught by him.

Well that only leaves Greengrass and MacDougal and since I don't know the name of MacDougal, I'll have to ask Greengrass for help."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Miss Greengrass,_

 _due to some recent developments I am greatly in need of your help._

 _If it meets your convenient, please meet me at Fortescue's Ice cream parlor on Tuesday the 3_ _rd_ _July at 3 o'clock._

 _If the date is inconvenient to you please send me a reply to arrange another meeting._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _House Potter_

 _Most ancient House Peverell_

That was definitely a shock. The _great_ Harry Potter was asking her to meet him. The question was, why?

What could the Hero of the Magical World would want from her.

But now that she thought about it, it presented a perfect opportunity for her. After all, he wanted something from her, so she had the perfect leverage for a profitable deal. True she didn't know what exactly he wanted, but whatever it was it must have been kind of rare for him to come to her instead of one of his friends.

So with these thoughts Daphne Greengrass stepped through the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley.

It was a warm sunny day in London and many families were using the day in the holidays for some fun shopping in the alley so it was kind of surprising that the reclusive Potter had suggested the populated alley as meeting point.

Speaking of which, there was the Man-Who-Conquered, sitting at a table at the Ice cream parlor nipping at what looked like an Ice-Coffee.

Daphne had to admit, Potter had become a fine specimen, having his hair slightly grown out, currently tied together in a loose man-bun, and definitely not the slim boy from school anymore.

"Potter!" she addressed the man, having him recognize her while standing up to greet her.

"Ah Miss. Greengrass, thank you for coming to see me. Please have a seat. May I order you something? A coffee or tea?" Potter addressed her with a fine confident voice.

So not only his outer appearance had changed since she had seen him at school. He had always been slightly withdrawn, even at the schoolyear after the war.

"A tea would be nice, thank you." She answered for him to order the tea with the menu card.

"Now Mr. Potter, you have asked me to come here to discuss about a service you need. What can I help you with and what do I get in return?" she asked, getting right to the point. There was no use of meaningless Smalltalk. They weren't friends nor politicians right now. Just business, nothing more.

She recognized how wrong she had been, when he answered:" Yes, indeed. The thing is, I have recently learned that I have inherited a heraldry seat of the Wizengamot along with the properties of the Peverell family line. Now the problem is, I don't know much about the proper etiquette and manners in the magical world to use this seat to its full capacity. So my request would be for you to teach me what I need to know about the Wizengamot and other pureblood manners."

Daphne paled. That was definitely not what she had expected or she wouldn't have accepted to meet him. She felt her magic humming ready to conclude the unintentional contract.

"Oh, for Merlin and Morganas grace. Damn you Potter! Of all things you could have asked you had to ask for an alliance ex doctrina!"

"A what?" Potter was obviously confused by the change of tone.

"A formal alliance between two houses in case of the need of guidance. Shall I accept now we would have to live together for at least five years being equipollent to a married couple while I teach you all I know and help you make the right decisions. Should I refuse, in word or action an honor feud would be created between our houses. We could never voice the same opinion and no descendant of ours could ever marry one of the other family. Thai has lead to multiple deceased family lines, like the Gryffindor or the Stratford family to name the two most prominent.

You are practically forcing me to act as your wife and teacher for the next five years!"

"WHAATT! No, no. I didn't mean it that way, I was merely trying not to be so ignorant anymore. I swear! Is there no way out of this? Pleas tell me there is and I leave you alone!" Potter screamed desperately, arousing attention of half of the valley. Great!

"Shhh… would you keep it quiet, for Merlin's sake. No there isn't. So Yes, I Daphne Greengrass accept your plea of knowledge." I quietly hushed, frowning at the short magical light, that encased both of us.

"There. Now first lesson: Never, and I mean never ask for any kind of apprenticeship or longer guidance without doing your research prior in private. You never know what kind of unintentional contract you are triggering. Many of these cases have been cursed at some point in time to get into control of other family fortunes. This case of the Alliance ex doctrina had been cursed by the witch Hepzibah the Shrewd if I remember correctly. This kind of contract is in fact not unusual but due to the curse it is normally negotiated by a 3rd party to get around the curse. We could have negotiated the contract in private to any terms we would be agreeable to, but now we have to live with the cursed version or suffer some kind of pain and some degree of loss of magical power. Still better than the case of an honor feud." She had to chuckle at the dumbstruck expression the man in front of her had.

"So, tell me how long do we have until you have to make your first appearance?" she asked.

"Um… About two months from now. 31st of August is the first meeting I am invited to." Potter answered kind of emotionless.

"Well that is good. That should give us enough time to teach you the necessary basics you'll need for your Inauguration.

So, tell me, now that you are something like my husband, what do you do for a living? I have heard you applied for the auror force after school."

"Oh, ah yes I did. But I quit after the training. Right now, I'm in an apprenticeship to become a Warmage under a German master. But other than studying new spells there is not much to do right now. The requirements for the journeyman of a Warmage are way higher than the teachings of the Auror department. I only started last week since I had to get permissions from the ICW and the Ministry in order to learn and use all the spells I need in order to become a Warmage.

I'm telling you, it is such a drag to get the official permission to perform the Unforgivables without getting arrested. On would think being the Fucking-man-who-conquered and that shit would help but no! Man, that was so exhausting, I'm tellin' you." It was obvious how Potter relaxed while talking about another topic while ranting about public administration. He obviously lived alone.

"What about you? What are you doing besides getting dragged into contracts?" he tried to joke.

"Well actually I'm interviewing different sources from different points of view about the war, to write an accurate history book about the Rise and Fall of Voldemort." She answered, curious how he would react.

"Really? Wow now that is a coincidence, isn't it? I mean, I'm not one to brag, especially about that topic but in a way I am kind of an expert about Voldemort's life. I happen to have a huge collection of memories concerning that Dark Bastard at home and know quite a lot myself. I am after all a mayor part of his later life since that night at Halloween. Although I have to warn you, some information about him are confidential and not allowed to be publicized. After all we don't want do give a 'How to-' for future wannabe Dark Lords, right?" he smirked at the end, but a certain degree of concern and sorrow was still visible, hidden under the playful expression.

She wondered what kind of information Potter had, to give her that kind of warning. What was the real history of the mass murderer and terrorist that had held Britain in fear for so long.

"Soo. Anyway, how are we doing this now? You said we have to live together like a married couple. What does that mean? I mean, we don't really know each other aside from brief school interactions.

Do you want to move in at my place? Do I have to move in at yours?"

"Well for starters, I think it would be most convenient if I move in with you. Especially since Malfoy is living at ours as well, being my sisters fiancé and all. And otherwise we'll have to see what the curse is forcing us to do. All I know is that I'll be your date at any public and presumptively private occasion from now on. I hope for your sake, you don't have a girlfriend or there will be one heck of a migraine."

"No I don't and by the way you said that, I assume you are in no relationship either.

So, Draco Malfoy is living at your place now, huh? I've wondered were he'd live after he'd brought down the Manor.

Anyways. I'd say it's getting late. Do you want my help, moving your stuff over? We could get them now or I'll ask Felix to get them."

"Felix?" "-Oh right. Felix is my house elf. I'm sure he would be delighted to help."

"Oh, I see. I'm surprised that you have a house elf. I thought you were against the connotation of house elves?" she asked surprised.

"No not in general. I'm against how most house elves are treated. Besides, the house was way to big to manage it all by myself. I'm still cooking and taking care of the garden by myself but cleaning and all these other chores are done by Felix. He is way better and faster than I am, mind you."

That was a shock! He cooked? And took care of the garden? What kind of man was he?

Daphne had never heard of a head of house who cooked or worked at the garden. Especially since he had a house elf. Those were jobs for a house elf. Even if you could not effort one, the man in the house never did those things, they were done by the wife or children. After all no single man who cold not afford an elf would live in a house where he had to do this kind of chores.

Cleaning might have been the most the majority of bachelor wizards did. Eating could mostly have done at work and a garden would not be available to be taken care of.

"You cook?" she couldn't help herself. The concept of a rich cooking wizard was too foreign.

"Well, yea. Why shouldn't I? I mean, I do have to eat. I don't know what kind of rumors are going around about me now, but I am a normal human, you know?

So what do you say? Should we get your stuff now? It is getting late after all." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Oh dear Morgana, what did she agree to, here?


End file.
